Lori's 18
My 4th fanfic, Feedback is appreciated T-Rated (alcohol, suggestive themes, mild violence) Morning sun was rising. While Lori was still lying and sleeping in her bed Leni woke up, she quickly got dressed and went outside her room. After few minutes she returned with her siblings and they all shouted "Happy 18, Lori!". The birthday girl woke up shocked but her angry face quickly turned into smiled face. - Good morning, Lori. - Leni welcomed her - Today is your very special day, your 18th birthday. - From today you are an adult. - said Luan enthusiastically - Wow. That's so exciting. - Today you deserve a special breakfast. - Lincoln gave Lori a plate with a boiled egg with cinnamon and a glass of multi-layered cappuccino on a board. - Thank you, guys. That's more than I expected. - Lori said with smile - Now let me eat in peace. That's tasty. Good work. The siblings waited for Lori to finish her breakfast. Lincoln took the empty board, Lori stood up and went towards bathroom. - Why does bathroom smell so strange? - Lori asked confused - We prepared for you a very pleasant bath with aromatherapic oils and we added an aromatic candle. - Leni explained - You didn't have too. However that's a nice surprise. - Lori said smiling Lori closed the bathroom door, she removed her pijama and soaked herself in bath, enjoying it very much. She was happy because of her 18th birthday, she felt like a new person, more mature, preetier, more influential, more independent. She was excited about her new more attractive body and activities she was banned to do under 18. She lifted her right leg on edge of the bathtub and then she put the left leg on the right leg it to relax. With the pleasant aromatherapy during her bath she intended to stay a little longer. However she remembered that being an adult doesn't extempt her from duty of going to school. She went out her bath, took her towel and rubbed her body from water, then she put her white dressing-gown. After she left bathroom her parents greeted her. - Lori, congratulations! - Mom said with tears, embracing Lori - My first born daughter has just become an adult woman. - Thank you, mom. - Lori replied - The passed 18 years seem to be a moment now. You've grown up quickly. - Dad commented - Thank you both but I still have a school to attend to. - Lori said in rush - This year I have a matura exam to pass. - You're responsible, that's very good. - Dad said - But the school year has started not long ago, so take it easy. - I'd like to speak with you longer but I need to get dressed and go to school now. She got dressed, took her school bag and went to family car. During travel to school Luna was singing birthday song Flipsyde. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2DxJW6ytSs - Stop it! - Lori shouted - We're going to school, we need to focus. - Don't be so serious! - Leni replied - Habe fun in your special day. - I spent some time on memorizing this song. - Luna yelled - Then sing it when we're back at home. - Lori replied Family car stopped near high school. Lori, Leni and Luna went out the car saying goodbye to her mom. They walked towards their school. Inside school all looked at Lori with excitement by beauty of her adult form. She became a center of interest but she was ignoring this and was walking towards her class room. - Your popularity just got up! - Leni commented - You must be proud of yourself. - Luna commented - Indeed I am. - Lori replied - I feel like a new life just started. Popularity is very helpful in career. - That's what I keep telling to myself. - Luna said - I keep writting my songs and singing them to be more popular and recognised. - In your position I'd focus on studies and not count only on your music skills. - Lori commented coldly - Your recent grades are avarage at the best as you listen to the music instead of your teachers. - What? - Luna reacted with anger - I can find balance between studying and my passion. Why are you criticizing me? - I am not criticizing you, but trying to make you aware that grades are very important in career. - Lori explained coldly and left her sisters - Wow! She's getting serious. - Leni commented - What happened to our cheerful Lori? - I guess it's part of growing up. - Luna replied - By the way we finish our classes before Lori so we can use this time for the final preparing. - What final preparing? - Leni asked confused - Lori's surprise party - Luna whispered Luna and Leni left school and Lori still had classes left. She met her boyfriend Bobby. - Happy birthday. - Bobby greeted Lori - Wow, you're so preety young woman from now. - Thank you, Bobby. - Lori blushed - You've always been a compliment expert. - Such special day needs a special celebration. - Bobby suggested - I offer you a visit in Jazz Club this evening, we will chat with friends Oscar and Simon, dance and drink. - I've never been there. It can be a new interesting experience. - Lori accepted offer - After school I'd like to put proper dress on me, then you will lead me to Jazz Club. - So see you after school. Lori returned home, her younger siblings greeted her warmly. - Good you're finally returned. - Luan said - We collected our pocket money for a special gift for you. - Lincoln gave Lori a big box - You're very kind. - Lori opened the box - Wow, those shoes are from the limited collection Lori received a pair of dark blue high heels that exposed most of wearer's feet including toes. It had 2 bets, the lower belt was located over toes and had small white pearls and the malleolus. She admired her gift and went to her room to change her clothes. She painted her lips with pinkish red lipstick, her eyes with shiney silver and her nails on feet and hands with ruby red shiny paint. She borrowed her mother's perfume and sprayed it on herself. She put big circular earings, the new pair of shoes and long black sleeves dress with medium cleavage window, it was also revealing her upper part of back. She left her room to be greeted by Luan. - So you're ready. - Luan made big eyes because she was amazed - You look glamorous. - I'm glad for your opinion. - Lori said sarcastically - Now excuse me but I must hurry. - Of course, follow me. - Luan grabbed Lori's hand and lead her to garden. - Confetti, pool, greek salad, two level birthday cake? - Lori was surprised by seeing what her family did for her in garden. - I organised this with Lincoln. - Luan admitted - Luna will also sing for you on this stage - Sorry guys but I've grown up from this. I was invited by Bobby to Jazz Club for a mature party. - But we put a lot of effort to make your 18th birthday unforgetable. - Lincoln joined conversation - I told you I don't like surprises. - Lori explained - You didn't even asked me if I wish to have such flashy party. - Lori! You can come. - Bobby arrived in his car next to Lori's house. - Now, sorry but Bobby has just arrived for me. - Lori turned around and left - I didn't expect this from you. - Mom and Dad told dispointed Lori and Bobby travelled to Jazz Club. Back to the garden whole family felt unappreciated and disapointed. - Unbelievable! - Lincoln complained - We spend a month of planning and collecting all those things and she just left. - I'd like to throw the cake right into her face. - Luan commented - Out of spite not for fun. - I wrote a song for her. - Luna sadly said - I wanted to show her my tricks with ball. - Lynn complained - I think we should have asked her first. - Leni said - That would ruin whole surprise. - Luna explained - We didn't raise her like this. - Mom said disapointed - Don't worry, it won't be wasted. - Lincoln tried to calm his family down - Luna, would you like to have your 16th birthday today? - What? - Luna was shocked - But my birthday is for 5 weeks. - Consider it as we couldn't wait and decided to make it a month earlier. - Wow, thanks bro! - Luna hugged Lincoln and smiled - In return I'll make sure your 16th birthday will be so great. - I'm the oldest after Lori, why not me? - Leni asked disgusted - Luna's birthday is the earliest after Lori. Your one is after Luna's and mine. - Lincoln explained - I plan a party for your birthday too. - You're adorable and you plan with big spare of time. - Leni to hugged Lincoln with tears - I promise, I won't be like Lori. - Guys, stop this hugging! - Lynn complained - We have a party to star. Just change 8 for 6 in "Happy 18". Meanwhile Lori and Bobby reached Jazz Club. There they detected Oscar and Simon and joined them. - This birthday party is different than my previous ones. - Lori commented with smile. - Sure. Drinks with oleas, smell of ebony furniture, sounds of trumpets, saxophones, guitaurs and drum kits and this elegent dish. - said Bobby enthusiastically - It's nice to change climate and spend time with my contemporaries. - Lori swollowed some of her drink - You're the best here, more beautiful than the singer on the stage. - I like your flattering but that's too much. - Did Bobby buy you those shoes? - Oscar asked - No! I have a ring for her. - Bobby explained and took a red little box from his suit. - Nice, saphire my favorite jem. - Lori commented - Thank you. - As for your question, Oscar. The shoes are from my siblings. - Lori answered lately - Is among them a sister as beautiful like you? - Simon asked - Well, if you aren't picky about her brain, then there is one, Leni. After several glasses of drinks all boys were getting drunk, Lori just a little. - Hey, enough of this! - Lori grabbed Bobby's hand when he tried to take another glass - Remember that you're the driver so you need to be sober. - Carol, take it easy. - said Oscar drunk - How did you call me? - asked Lori angry - I'm Lori. - I know you're jealous for her but don't pretend her. - Oscar took closer look - Your womanly attributes are bigger. - Oscar, did you drink too much?! - Bobby angrily stood up and grabbed Oscar's collar - Behave yourself! - She's mine! - Oscar started a fight with Bobby - Guys, stop! - Lori shouted Oscar and Bobby fought, more precisely Oscar tried to hit Bobby and he tried to dodge. Oscar grabbed a bottle of champain to hit Bobby but he was too fast so he hit a collumn breaking the bottle and accidentally splashing Lori much to her annoyance. - Oscar, you bastard! - Lori yelled angrily - Whole my chest is in champain! - That's better because you're tastier now. - Oscar replied - This is a civilised club, not a dingy bar! - a local bouncer involved and separated the boys - You two will pay for the destroyed properity. - But I was just defending myself. - Bobby explained - I don't care who started, you two - Jerk! - Lori slapped Oscar - Sir, my boyfriend is telling the truth, that jerk started unprovoked. - Lori advocated Bobby - That's right. My friend drunk too much and he got stupid. - Simon joined the conversation - Then you will pay right here in presence of three witnesses and you are free to go. - the bouncer released Bobby and took Oscar - I didn't know this side of his. - Simon commented scaried - If I knew he'll act like this, I wouldn't have invite him. - Bobby felt sorry - I need to go to bathroom. - Lori said and stood up Lori walked into bathroom to wash herself. After leaving the bathroom she overheared an argument between Bobby and Simon. - You've lost your bet, now pay. - Simon started - But I have to pay for the drinks first. - Bobby replied - Deal is a deal and with every day the precents go up. - That's not fair. There was nothing about Oscar's involvement. - What bet? - Lori asked - Explain me now! - He won't tell you out of shame, so I will. - Simon said - He made a bet with me that you'll be satisfied after the visit in this club but because Oscar got crazy the bet is over. - Bobby, what's that supposed to be? - Lori asked with angry glare - Well, ehh... - Bobby felt troubled - I had a debt for Simon. - I've never thought you're such immature and reckless! - Lori,... - What Lori? Do you not understand? - Lori got very angry - I didn't expect you to make such childish bets! - I won't cover him anymore. - Simon said - He does similar bets to make impossible things every time he can't give back borrowed money. - Then keep this ring. I don't want to remember this night as the worst birthday ever. - Lori removed ring from her finger and put it in Bobby's hand. - I thought you're a mature company, but you all are children in skins of adults. Grow up first before you speak to me again. Lori left very dissatisfied, she regretted she abandoned party in her house for this feral night. She wanted to go home quickly so she called taxi. She reached her home and paid the taximan. Then she walked right into her home, expecting angry reaction of her family. However they were having big fun. - So you've returned. - Mom commented dissapointed - How did you enjoy your "mature" party? - That was a nightmare. Guys who invited me were childish and they splashed me with champain. - Lori sadly admitted - I regret I didn't stay here. I'm sure such incident would never happen here. - What you did was immature and ungrateful. -Mom commented - Do you know how much effort did we put in making this party for you? - I hope I can fix it. - Now it's too late. - What? - After you left Lincoln suggested to give this birthday party to Luna instead and now it's over. You made your choice, so now as an adult live with consequences of your irresponsible decision. - There must be a way to fix it. - You must know that many decisions you make have permanent impact and can't be undone. - (Sob) I am sincerly sorry. - Lori began crying - I thought as 18 I am too old for childish parties. I wanted to have mature company but I rejected spending time with my loving family for immature jerks. Will you ever forgive me? - That's up to you only. You can come to them and try to show your remorse. - Look who's come. - Luan pointed Lori - Just ignore her, she won't ruin us the party. - Lynn suggested with angry face expression - Listen up, guys, I'm sorry. - Lori said with tears - I thought as an adult I deserve more mature entertainment but I acted immature and childish. I criticized you and abandoned you not appreciating your hard work even a bit. - You acted like an ungrateful jerk. - Lincoln brutally admitted - I want a curtain between our beds. - Leni angrily said - You're all right, I deserve this. - Lori admitted with great shame - But I beg you don't hate me for this. - I'll tell you what you missed and what I gained thanks to you. - Luna said sarcastically On the start Luan remade 18 candle to 16 in the cake and changed Lori to Luna. Leni sang me my song but I reedited it so it would be about me. I thought my wish and poofed the candle. Parents and siblings clapped their hands. Lisa turned on disco ball and music so we all wildly danced in rain of confetti. Lana and Lola made a funny riposte duel. One who makes me laugh more wins. I couldn't decide because I enjoyed it very much so I declared them both winners. Later Lynn and Lincoln made a wrestling match in the pool with fizzy water. The victor was going to sing with me. The wrestlers went to the pool in their swimsuits, Lisa was the judge. Rest of the sisters made candy bets mostly for Lynn, only Lucy made one for Lincoln. The wrestling began, both the combatants tried to push each other. Suddenly Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist and disabled her arms. He lifted her bit but then she licked his nose to surprise him what made him fall on his back. She grabbed his both his arms and blocked his legs by own body. She thought she was victorious and even said "It's no shame to lose with me". She didn't notice Lincoln took some fizzy water to his mouth while she was talking. He spit it on her to distract her. She tried to rub her face, what lowered her guard. Lincoln used it to escape from her, he threw himself on her back. He disabled her hands like he was using handcuffs and used his body mass to disable her completely. Lincoln was victorious but all expect Lucy were disappointed by the result. I expected Lynn to be angry for losing but was happy much to my surprise. Lincoln and I sang my favorite song on the stage. I gave him lyrics to read. I was playing guitar and singing when he was just singing, not bad for his first try. That was the best birthday party I ever had. - So I missed all of this. Childish but at least not as embarassing as mine. - Lori commented depressed - What about gifts? - The best gift was the party itself because there was my family. - Luna answered satisfied. - I am terribly sorry.- Lori fell on her knees stunned. Lori realised what she rejected and started histerically crying out of regret. She removed her shoes to quickly run to her bedroom. There she jumped on bed, screamed in pillow, continuing to cry. She thought the worst of herself. She regretted her reckless decision and that she can't go few hours back then and stay on her party. Her family couldn't bear her suffering any longer. Mom came to make her room. - Please, Lori, calm down. - said Mom, putting hand on Lori's head - How else am I supposed to feel? - Lori replied - You prepared a wonderful party for me and I ruined everything. - Accepting your mistakes is the first step of maturity. Next step is finding solution. - I've never felt worse. I'm the worst daughter and sister ever. - Don't you dare to say or even think that. Losing self-respect and faith in yourself is the worst what can happen to you right now. You can't change past but you are still able to shape your future as you wish. - I apologized them with full sincerity but they didn't forgive me. - After what you did forgiving takes time. - Mom hugged Lori - Crying never fixes anything. You must take lessons from your mistakes and don't make them again. Suddenly Lori stopped crying and strongly embraced her mom. Then she walked to her dad and her siblings to do the same. - I discussed with others. - Luna said to Lori - Because today was my birthday party in place of yours, how about your one in place of mine? - I accept it and I'll personally help in preparations. - Lori said with smile - Thank you all for the second chance. THE END